Erste
The Erstes are arguably the strongest assault units in the Carceral State, with the Deus Manus a reasonably distant second. They are tanks in comparison to their Zweite counterparts, excelling in large scale destruction in a short period of time. Their physical strength and endurance is exceeded only by the Imperate Elites themselves, hence their placement on the frontlines. Very few people can claim that they even so much as damaged an Erste, let alone killed one. Selection and Augmentation It takes the most worthy of people, often veterans of sorts, to be considered for becoming an Erste. For more information, see Imperate. While all Imperates go through nearly the same enhancement procedure, it is well known information that designation is where the main division amongst Imperates begins. There is a greater chance of being designated as an Erste if their personality or profession matched that of a standard soldier, for example, although these are not the sole determinors. Often it will be what is in demand at the time of augmentation. Training While not much is known about the exact training of an Erste, it's deemed as "the best that money can buy." It focuses on building the newfound strength of an Imperate and catering to overall destructive ability more so than keeping quiet and speed (although the latter is noted in Cerberus training). Thus, muscle mass is accumulated at a much higher rate as opposed to depleted. In addition, Erstes are educated in the 'Art of War' and in the proper usage of nearly every type of weapon on the planet. Organization and Role The general role of the Erste class of Imperate is to devastate the enemy defenses and break through the front lines. They also been noted as psychological damagers for the reason that their "near invincibility" and "name appropriate strength" leave "oceans of blood" in their wake. Most Erstes are quite aware of their strength as well, and sometimes prolong their opponent's death in order for it to be brutal and painful as possible. While most would do it as an intimidation factor, others do it because they are simply that sadistic. Generally speaking, the Erste are incredibly effecient in groups given that the Behemoths cover the Cerberus units with effective supporting fire. The most balanced of teams have the two classes roughly evenly, but given the situation this has been known to vary. It should also be noted that Erstes are capable of taking command of large groups of general soldiers as well, given that they generally are on the same field with them. One most also take into consideration, however, that the Erste are capable of operating independently of one another in a surprisingly effective manner. Cerberus Although their amor makes them the lighter of the two, the speed at which they can attack the enemy is meant to be the primary compensator. In a way, it's best to think of them as light tanks with a wider variety of weaponry. They can use nearly any weapon they pick up without much issue, going as far as to dual weild LMGs (although they aren't as likely to do that) and use high caliber semi-automatic sniper rifles like standard battle rifles. You will see explosions and blood. Lots of blood. Behemoth The Behemoth is the non-vehicle equivalent of a heavy tank, slow moving but potentially devastating with each blow. Mowing down enemy troopers generally provides little issue, although supporting fire and general explosive assistance proves to be their specialty. These are the more likely troopers to be weilding light machine guns and the most explosives. Weaponry and Equipment When it comes right down to it, it's been made clear that the Cerberus and Behemoth units are large-scale death dealers. The primary difference between them comes mostly from their armor more than anything, although other differences should be noted. Cerberus Weapons of Preference Light Assault Armor Other Equipment Behemoth Weaponry Weapons of Preference Heavy Assault Armor Other Equipment Physical Traits and Features Erstes in Action